justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Panauan cuisine
Panauan Cuisine refers to the popular dishes and drinks of the Panauan people in Just Cause 2. .]] Common sources of food Similarly to the food in San Esperito, most of Panau's food is produced from local agriculture and fishing. Nearly all coastal villages have fishing equipment on their docks and nearly all inland villages have agricultural fields. There are at least two different types of plants being farmed throughout Panau, but their exact purpose is unknown, so we don't know which are for food and which are for other uses such as fabric. Known dishes and drinks The stores and markets in Panau feature multiple different advertisements and the diners do have menus, but unfortunately none of our contributors are fluent in Malaysian or Indonisian. Stores and markets vs. diners Panau has a lot of relatively small stores and markets in its many towns and villages. These range from large (in local terms) market buildings that contain both a market and a diner to tiny wooden shelters that sell fruits on the sides of roads. A notable type of stores are fish shops, which can be identified by their flat white fish sign. Most local people seem to prefer doing their business at local markets, rather than using any of the diners. In fact, the tourist oriented diners don't seem to get any business at all and look closed, even at populated resorts. However, many of the local markets have gas stoves to produce warm food and they are presumably doing fine. Fruits and vegetables Nearly all the different types of stores and markets in Panau sell watermelons, bananas and durians. Some markets also have oranges, but these are rare. Some stands sell what appear to be large bowls of peas. Grey/white seeds/berries It's unknown what they are, but they're available at many stores and markets in Panau. Cooked foods at local markets/diners The dish produced via gas stoves is very common, however its content is unknown. It seems to consist of some sort of pasta and sauce. Strangely when seen in the Berawan Besar Mountains, the same dish is pretty white, giving the impression of either a thin layer of snow (which would only be possible if the dish is served cooled), or that the regional specialty includes a lot of some kind of a white ingredient. Kroph This is the most popular non-alcoholic beverage in Panau. Most stores and markets in Panau have a cooler with Kroph labels and cans of it can be seen in Karl Blaine's car. Pizza Many stores and markets in Panau have advertisements for pizza. The flavors are unknown since the texts are in either Malaysian or Indonesian. Ice cream Ice cream is so popular that it's sold from mobile stores, the Chevalier Piazza IX. The most popular type of ice cream is Chameleon Ice. There's also an alternative DLC ice cream vehicle, the Chevalier Ice Breaker. Ice creams are advertised on many public transport vehicles. Pork Tom Sheldon cooks several meals, consisting largely of pork, during the storyline missions. None of the stores and markets in Panau seem to sell any, so it's unknown where he got the ingredient. 1337 chips Main article: 1337 Chips. Gas stations in Panau commonly have vending machines. The only brand with an english name is 1337 Chips. Blue vending machines Blue vending machines appear at every gas station, and inside one of the towers at the Three Kings Hotel. It is presumably a soda machine. or distributes regular or purified water. Alcoholic beverages Tiki-bars are common in tourist resorts. Tourist resorts, the Three Kings Hotel, and the Panau Falls Casino are actually the only known places that serve alcohol. The best known brand is "Sunrise Tequila", which is made famous by being the favourite drink of Karl Blaine. He drinks some of it during the mission Casino Bust and has a bottle of it on the edge of a balcony at his house. Another brand is "Panau 2008". The name "Panau" is in flames. The last readably labeled brand is "Dragon Vodka xXx". Table manners Table manners can differ a little in different cultures. There's no information about Panauan-style table manners, but it is known that colonel Loo Won Fui is not thought of well, thanks to his "sub-par table manners". Trivia *See also: San Esperitian cuisine for JC1 and Solino cuisine for JC4. *This article was made in 2017, but even before then, it was an inside joke in the wiki community since 2013. See here and here. Gallery 1337 Chips.jpg|1337 Chips. Market at Bandar Lubuk Paya.png|Prepared dishes and fruits at a market in Bandar Lubuk Paya. Farmer at Bandar Lubuk Paya.jpg|A farmer harvesting a crop. Large fields of crops like these can be found all over Panau. Panauan cuisine (unknown farm).png|Farm with unknown crops. Panauan cuisine (abandoned diner).png|A common type of restaurant in Panau. Panauan cuisine (diner kitchen at a resort).png|Diner kitchen at the Pulau Naga resort. Panauan cuisine (fruit stand near a road).png|Fruit stand near a road. Panauan cuisine (fruit stand with oranges).png|Possibly the only fruit stand with oranges. Panauan cuisine (large market building).png|Large market building. Panauan cuisine (market in the desert 1).png|Typical market in the desert. Panauan cuisine (market in the desert 2).png|Typical market in the desert. Panauan cuisine (market in the mountains).png|Market in the mountains. Panauan cuisine (prepared food in the mountains).png|Prepared food in the mountains. Panauan cuisine (pizza menu and Kroph cooler).png|Pizza menu and Kroph cooler. Panauan cuisine (small diner).png|Small diner. Panauan cuisine (tiki bar).png|Tiki bar at the Pulau Naga resort. Panauan cuisine (tiki bar content).png|Tiki bar content. Panauan cuisine (vending machines and advertisements).png|Vending machines and advertisements at a typical gas station. Kampung Nur Cahaya market.png|Some markets selling fruit surrounding a fish shop. Category:Content Category:Articles with quality level 5 Category:Objects not related to Sabotage